Parabol
by crush.mode
Summary: This body, holding me ... be my reminder that I am not alone. This existence ... is nothing but pretense. Reno/Roxas. For Nijuuni.


I .. I'm actually quite positive this is not at -all- what you were waiting for, but .. I hope, at least, you don't hate it. I wanted it to mean something -- and for once, not to be just mindless smut. Because I've discovered that I -am- capable of such things, and I'd like to flaunt that ability as much as I possibly can? Maybe.

Formalities: Late-as-all-hell birthday fic for Nijuuni -- having requested Reno/Roxas, this is what my brain gave me. To the tune of a song by Tool, appropriately named "Parabola." It's actually my absolute favorite song of theirs, thus the reason my previous alias was "parab0lic." Irrelevant information, but hey .. maybe you'll find it interesting?

I own them not. We've been over this several times, but I feel the need to express it again .. seeing as I don't want to get sued, or anything. Damn you, Square. Damn you to hell.

* * *

Sheltered and cold. Lifeless, but still somehow finding a way to take breath – making his way through existence as a mere shadow of himself, just going through the motions to give false meaning to his intent. Blue eyes saw nothing, just as the body that housed them _felt_ nothing; it was as though he were waiting for a reprieve, a small turn of fate that eased the weight of apathy.

Then there was … _him._

_We barely remember … who or what came before this precious moment. We are choosing to be here … right now … Hold on, stay inside …_

"What's a kid like you doing in a place like this, yo?"

"Forgetting, for just a brief moment … that this existence is nothing but pretense. Meaningless."

The redhead smirked, tossed his ponytail back over his shoulder. "Aren't you a little too young to be so cynical?" He paused, seeing the ice in those cold blue eyes, the firm line set by a thin mouth.

"I can help you forget."

The blond allowed himself to be led away from the noise of the crowd, the agonizing presence of so many people in such a small space – he followed the subtle sway of too-narrow hips, only just registering the feel of cool leather beneath his back as the rumble of an engine stirred in the back of his mind. They were moving, the world a blur as the night swept past them in so many shades of blue and gray.

His eyes slid open as they rolled to a stop, and he noticed a dark apartment building somewhere off to his right – the man in the driver's seat killed the engine and leaned over abruptly, crushing warm lips against his a bit too roughly. He tasted … bittersweet, a culmination of everything he had ever denied himself, and … something far more corrupt than he could have ever imagined.

"You gonna tell me your name? Or am I gonna have to keep callin' you 'kid?'"

"Roxas."

The redhead smiled, kissing him again and withdrawing slowly, as though he really didn't want to. "You really shouldn't get into cars with strange men, Roxas … but just so it won't seem like we're _complete_ strangers … the name's Reno."

"Reno …"

He let the name roll off of his tongue, enjoying the way it tasted, the way it sounded – he whispered again once they were inside the elevator, silently ascending to the man's floor as Reno pressed him hard against the wall of the car. A small sigh fell from his mouth at the touch of the other's lips to his throat, and he tangled his fingers in strands of crimson to keep from losing himself completely. Not … not yet.

_Choosing to be here in this body … this body, holding me … Be my reminder, here, that I am not alone … _

Falling back against sheets that were much softer than they should have been, given the ragged state of everything else in that tiny apartment, Roxas looped his arms around the pale neck of the man above him, tugging him closer, _closer._ _Forget. Make me forget. You said you _would.

The redhead pressed hard between parted thighs, hips rolling fluidly of their own accord against soft, yielding flesh. He nipped harshly at swollen lips, drawing another illicit whimper from the body beneath him – the blond almost didn't want to give the notion that he needed this, _this moment_, more than anything. To breathe, to feel, to know –

_This body, holding me … feeling eternal – _

_All this pain is an illusion. _

He moaned openly as the hard length of his cock was pulled from his boxers and enveloped in a moist, warm sheath – the other's tongue curled seductively, the ball of a tongue ring rolling over his shaft and bringing yet another tortured groan past tightly sealed lips. Roxas writhed, teeth catching an edge of his lip hard enough to break the skin, and he tasted the dark, familiar taint of his own blood. His voice trembled as the other's name fell from his mouth again, hips bucking as his length disappeared again and again into that unforgiving heat.

Reno paused, withdrew – he raised himself up on both arms, hovering over the small, quivering body beneath him. As he drew nearer, the blond's gaze lingered on the man's eyes; blue, no … _the color of the ocean._ A startling blue-green that mirrored his very existence, mundane though it was in his own eyes – aquamarine, the depth of forever, reigning him inward with just a moment's hesitation. _Salvation. _

_Twirling 'round with this familiar parabol, spinning, weaving 'round each new experience … _

_Celebrate this chance to be … _

Their bodies moved as one, neither able to tell where one ended and the other began – Roxas felt as though he were going to break, beneath the force of the building storm, or the sheer knowledge that this minute detail to his life would soon just be another wasted memory.

_Alive and breathing._

Fragments of light burst behind his eyes as he came, shrouding himself within the timeless continuum of raw feeling he'd lost himself to – panting, shaking, he trailed a fingertip down the spine of the man draped across his frame, tracing an invisible pattern across porcelain skin unbroken, unmarred. As he fought to return the breath to his lungs, those unfathomable eyes caught his once more, and this time … within them, he found solace.

_This body, holding me … reminds me of my own mortality. _

_Embrace this moment, remember – we are eternal. _

_All this pain is an illusion. _

_**Don't … **_

_**Let me … **_

_**Forget**__ … _

**This. **


End file.
